


Do you have any raisins? No? How about a date?

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael works in a grocery store and Gavin totally has a crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you have any raisins? No? How about a date?

Working inside a grocery store wasn’t Michael’s dream job but it was, at the very least, _a job_. Sure, Michael could think of a million things he’d rather be doing than stacking shelves and dealing with whiny customers who repeat the mantra ‘the customer is always right’ at him even when Michael knows it’s wrong. Even his boss agrees with him but, as usual, Michael has to plaster on a smile and at least attempt to help them. They usually end up storming out of the store before Michael has a chance. Speaking of customers, Michael feels the eyes of one as he stacks the shelves. He looks up only to briefly make eye contact with a tall, tanned man who suddenly darts away to another aisle. Michael shrugs it off; perhaps the man was just shy. Michael was glad that he didn’t approach him; it’s one less problem that Michael has to deal with. He was probably after some strange item that they didn’t carry. Michael couldn’t be bothered with all that.

 

 

Michael thought nothing of it until the next day, catching the same guy out of the corner of his eye once more. This time he was with another man, beautiful ink covering his arms and a marvellous moustache above his upper lip. When Michael caught sight of the lanky man, he ducked behind the shelves as he had before. Michael raised an eyebrow as he witnessed the moustached man laugh at his friend, smiling knowingly at Michael before he disappeared into one of the aisles. Michael chose to ignore it once more. It wasn’t strange to see a customer more than once; obviously the grocery store had regulars. Michael mused over the fact that he’d brought a friend; perhaps he needed someone to help him find whatever he’d wanted to bug Michael about the day before. Yeah, that seemed to make sense. Though it doesn’t explain why they were looking at him today. Maybe they couldn’t find it either. Huh. It still wasn’t Michael’s problem.

 

 

By the third day, Michael was suspicious. Lanky man and his friend were spotted in the store once more. Lanky man stood staring at aisles as Michael walked past while his friend not-so-subtly watched Michael go by. Curiously, Michael peered over his shoulder to watch lanky man whack his friend’s arm.

“Geoff, don’t be so obvious!” The man hissed in an accent clearly not from around Texas. Michael smirked, thoroughly amused by the exchange between the two men. He pretended to stack some shelves as he glanced at them.

“Gavin, you literally dive into a different aisle every time he so much as looks at you. Just ask him.” Geoff insisted, playfully shoving his friend. Michael snorted into his hand. Were they really that scared about asking him about an item? Michael didn’t listen any further, walking away to actually do his job.

 

 

Michael saw the guy, Gavin, everyday for another week before anything came of it. Michael was starting to worry that Gavin and his friend were truly dumb, especially if it had taken them a week to find whatever Gavin had been looking for. Michael’s guesses were confirmed when Gavin finally worked up the courage to talk to him.

“Um, excuse me?” Gavin asked, gently tapping Michael on the shoulder and then immediately retracting his hand as though he got burnt. Michael took his time to finish what he was doing to look up at the taller man, mustering up the friendliest smile he could manage.

“Can I help you?” Michael asked kindly. Gavin chewed on his lip, seemingly needing a moment to remember what he’d wanted.

“Do you have… raisins?” Gavin questioned. Michael had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

 

 

“S-Sure,” Michael snickered, “They’re over here.” Michael began to guide the other man to the raisins. This guy had to be joking, they were clearly signposted. “Here you go.” Michael gestured to the raisins dramatically. Gavin nodded.

“Thank you.” Gavin said. Satisfied the customer had gotten what he had wanted, no matter how ridiculous it was, Michael began to walk away. “Wait!” Gavin cried. Michael stopped; turning to face the man he’d now decided was insane.

“Was there something else?” Michael asked, mentally preparing himself for whatever the Brit wanted next. It was going to take a lot of self control not to laugh.

“How about a date?” Gavin mumbled, blushing profusely as he said it.

“I’m sorry?” Michael choked out.

 

 

“Dates, y’know like the f-fruits…” Gavin said nervously. Michael’s mouth fell open and he promptly shut it. Dates, the fruit – of course. This was Texas; there weren’t many openly gay people around here. Aside from Michael, of course but he didn’t go blurting that out to random customers.

“Of course, they’re just over there.” Michael pointed out helpfully when he could get a word out. The British man followed the direction of his hand, nodding awkwardly. “Is there anything else?” Michael asked. Gavin opened his mouth, obviously preparing to ask something else, before he shut it and shook his head.

“No, that’s all. Thank you.” Gavin said. Michael nodded before returning to his work; sneakily glancing back at the strange Brit. Michael noticed that he left shortly after without some raisins or a date.

 

 

Though Michael didn’t see Gavin for a few days, he thought about him. Michael thought he was being a little weird about it all but he couldn’t help himself. After catching glances of the same man for nearly a week it was a little frustrating to finally talk to him and then not see him again. Michael couldn’t say that he wasn’t shocked when he’d thought Gavin was asking him out on a date but he certainly wasn’t against it. Michael was only human after all and damn, the guy was hot. The accent didn’t hurt matters either but that wasn’t important now because obviously the man had only really wanted the fruit he didn’t buy. Michael didn’t want to admit to it but he felt a little disappointed about it. He should have known, though. At the very least, that’s what Michael told himself as he continued to stack shelves without spying the British idiot or his friend.

 

 

Eventually, Michael pretty much forgot about him. He’d still laugh a little to himself when he passed the dates or the raisins but otherwise he didn’t check if the Brit had entered the store like he used to. Michael had accepted that he wouldn’t return until he saw his moustached friend approach him one afternoon.

“Hi,” Geoff said cheerily as Michael stood and stared at him. “I’m Geoff.” Geoff introduced himself.

“Hi, I’m Michael… what can I help you with?” Michael attempted to be slightly professional about it. Though he was dying to ask Geoff where his friend was, he bit his lip. Geoff laughed.

“Actually, I’m not here for me. I have a friend, see; you’ve probably seen him around. Tall, British, dumb? I think you’ve spoken to him before, actually.” Geoff described Gavin.

“The guy who asked about the fruit?” Michael questioned slowly. He shouldn’t have said that, it was weird to remember customers – right? Geoff seemed to laugh at something Michael had no idea about, clapping his hands and wiping a metaphorical tear from his eye.

“Yes! That’s the guy. Ah, that was Griffon’s idea – bless him, came home a blubbering mess after that.” Geoff said.

 

 

“Excuse me sir, I hate to be rude – but what does this have to do with me assisting you?” Michael asked. Geoff made an ‘o’ with his mouth, chuckling and shaking his head.

“Yes, right sorry. Anyway so Gavin, the idiot, thinks you’re cute and would really like to take you out on a date sometime.” Geoff said as casually as if he were asking for a pot of jam. Michael’s eyes widened in shock and his jaw fell open comically. Geoff chewed his lip, clicking his tongue.

“Ah, so you don’t swing that way. Sorry, bud – nevermind.” Geoff brushed it aside and tried to walk away but Michael stopped him.

“No, I just – I wasn’t expecting it. I thought that’s what he was talking about before but… y’know.” Michael shrugged as Geoff laughed, patting the man on the shoulder.

“You’re both as oblivious as one another.”

 

 

“Yeah I guess so… can I give you my number to give to him?” Michael rushed out, blushing slightly. Geoff perked up immediately, pulling out some paper from his pocket and a pen Michael hadn’t noticed before. The bastard, perhaps he’d planned it.

“Sure!” Geoff said as he handed Michael the items. Michael scribbled his name quickly across the paper, handing it back with a grin.

“My name is Michael, by the way.” Michael said. Geoff grinned.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Michael. I should probably start to head back, Gavvers doesn’t know that I’m here and really, my wife is probably dying to hear what you’ve said.” Geoff explained as he started to walk away. Michael laughed and waved him off, turning around so that he could return to his work.

 

 

Geoff couldn’t walk more than two feet before suddenly someone crashed into him, all flailing limbs and crazy noises. Michael turned around again to see the commotion and smirked when he realised who’d almost knocked Geoff to the ground.

“Geoff! What are you doing?” Gavin shrieked, attracting the attention of the other shoppers.

“Nothing, just helping you out with your little problem.” Geoff said nonchalantly. Gavin suddenly noticed Michael, glancing at him and paling considerably.

“What happened?” Gavin whispered to Geoff.

“You got his number.” Geoff said triumphantly, holding out the piece of paper for Gavin to take. Gavin’s eyes bulged as he took it. He examined the sheet of paper for a moment before being seemingly satisfied, tucking it into his pocket as he took a step towards Michael.

 

 

“So,” Gavin began, running his fingers through his wild hair. “What time do you get off work?” Gavin said, smirking. Geoff snickered from behind him.

“Real smooth, Gavin.” Geoff laughed. Gavin flipped him off, maintaining a smile for Michael.

“Around six.” Michael said as nonchalantly as he could.

“Want to go out for dinner?” Gavin asked. Michael hummed as he thought about it, keeping Gavin waiting long enough until panic began to show in the Brit’s eyes.

“Sure.” Michael agreed casually. Gavin let out a literal sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxing.

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” Gavin said gleefully. Michael nodded.

“All right.” Michael said. Geoff stepped in then, grabbing Gavin’s arm.

“C’mon, we’ve got to tell Griffon.” Geoff murmured into Gavin’s ear. Michael turned away from the pair. Michael had to admit, that today had been the most exciting day during his time as a grocery store clerk.


End file.
